Evening Muses
by beanie babies
Summary: On the brink of sleep, Natsume's thoughts wander off toward his sleeping wife. Oneshot.


**Evening Muses**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction, hah. Anyway, I had an inspiration and I felt like I had to write something, so here it is. It's really short, (x

-

-

"_Everything she does is beautiful."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

It was his favorite time of day. Everything breathed of peace. The sky was streaked with pink, tinted with purple and speckled with orange. Leaning back on the comfort of his pillows, he stretched out, a secret smile tugging at the corners of his lips. There was just something about this time; it would calm his nerves and ease his worries. In the space of an hour, the world stopped moving, and he appreciated it. It gave him a sense of peace, spiritual calmness. And during these moments, he pondered. He questioned. He imagined and he reminisced. Days long past would all come rushing forth, a never ending cycle of emotions within his mind. He sat up and stared blankly out the window, the small smile still etched onto his features. Beside him, his wife stirred.

…Nat…sume, she calls out sleepily, rubbing her eyes. He turns toward her, and his smile widens by a fraction.

"Go back to sleep." He answers, face stoic. She yawns and scratches her head. Natsume smiles again.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks drowsily, as she sidles up next to him, her head on his chest.

"It doesn't matter now." He responds, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Reacting to his warmth, she snuggles deeper into him. In a muffled voice, she questions, "Are you… sad, Natsume-kun?" He stares at the top of her head, and begins to gently stroke her hair.

"Are you…thinking…of sad things…?" she asks again, voice softer than before. He shakes his head slowly, aware that she is drifting off to sleep once again.

"No, I'm not, Mikan."

"…Are you… happy…?" her voice faint, she melts into him, her breathing slow and deep. He already knows she's asleep, but he continues to hold her.

"Am I happy. Am I happy." He repeats to himself, quietly thinking it over in his head. Albeit they had their share of financial problems, but who didn't?

"…I guess…I am happy." He muses out loud, more to himself than anyone else. His wife, as in subconscious response, sighs sweetly and leans into him, all the while murmuring his name. And it struck him. It occurred to him then and there that he loved her. Truly loved her, with all his being. He felt a pool of affection rise up inside him, and threaten to bubble over. His feelings for her were so strong, he felt he might burst with the intensity of it all. And to top it off, unconsciously, she reached for his hand, wrapping her small one around his much larger pinky and ring finger. And he felt the surge again – the surge of emotion. He knew that he loved her, and he knew it wasn't because of her physical attraction either. He just adored the small things that seemed to scream 'Sakura Mikan'. Whatever she did, he loved. All the little things. From the way she would rise up in the morning and dangerously chuck thte alarm clock to the floor. And how she would hoard all the food onto her plate, only to end up giving half to him because she realized that she couldn't possibly eat it all. And how she would always wait in front of the office for him to be let out, and jump into his arms the moment she saw him. And he especially loved the way her eyes would grow wide and sparkle brilliantly whenever she came up with a new idea. The way she ate, talked, slept, and walked – it all meant wonders to him. He loved everything she did. He loved everything about her. He loved… her. Gently laying his wife back onto her pillows, he again stretched out. The smile on his face this time was soft, serene. He draped an arm over Mikan and clicked off the bedside lamp. And as he succumbed to fatigue, following his wife into the deep recesses of slumber, one realization popped into his head again.

-

-

It was his favorite time of day.

-

-

-

-

-

**Owari.**

-

-

**Author's note:** Please read and review. Seeing as how it IS my first fic, I'd like to get a few pointers from you guys. Helpful advice and friendly criticism will be much appreciated. No flames. Please & thank you.


End file.
